Data, ranging from scientific to commercial in nature, is subject to a variety of uses aiding government, industry, and society at large to better perform their critical functions. Accordingly, a large number of these organizational entities are invested in the collection and storage of data. As data is predominantly stored using computer systems, a number of options are available for inputting the data into the computer system. Spreadsheets provide simple interface for data entry. Software wizards provide a sophisticated solution that is capable of querying and guiding a user through a more responsive data entry process.